Musing
by BoySexWriter
Summary: Just a small sex scene I wrote at 3am. Slash, Jack and Ralph making love for the first time at military school. Based on the 1990 movie, not the book.


Roses are red, violets are blue – me no own, so you no sue.

* * *

Musing

I was so completely angry with myself. I couldn't sleep. I sat up in bed in the pitch black, wrapping my arms around myself, which only made me angrier. I so wished it was someone else hugging me... someone called Jack. I can't help it. I'm mad in love, head over heels in love with Jack Merridew. I can't look at him without blushing, and this constant need to touch him and be around him is driving me mad.

I heard someone mutter and move, and Jack's voice said,

"Ralph??"

"What??" I said, sounding squeaky.

"Can't sleep..."

"Me neither."

I felt him sit down next to me. He rested his head on my shoulder and put his hand on my knee. He's been doing this a lot lately – always putting his arm around me or brushing up against me. Not that I'm complaining.

"Jack, why do you keep doing that??"

"Doing what??"

"Touching me..."

"I like you." he said, and my heart started to pound.

"In what way??" I asked, crossing my fingers.

"Love kinda way..." he said sleepily, and his hand moved to my inner thigh. My breathing became shaky at the contact – his hand was _so _close to my rapidly hardening cock. I moved my own trembling hand to Jack's inner thigh and stroked his leg gently.

"Ralph..." Jack said breathlessly.

"Mmm??"

"That feels good..."

I continued, moving my hand further up his leg each time, my breathing quickening. He made an adorable whimpering noise, and then he kissed me, wrapping his arms around me. He leaned back on the bed so I was half on top of him. My head was spinning with desire.

"Ralph... I gotta tell you something."

"What??"

"I... um... God this is hard to say..."

I thought I knew what he meant, so I decided to test him. I began to play with his belt buckle.

"Is this what you meant...??"  
"Oh God Ralph, I love you."

My breath caught in my throat.

"I love you too."

As usual, Jack's pyjama shirt was undone. He pushed mine off my shoulders and began kissing all the exposed skin around my neck and shoulders.

"You're trembling." he remarked. He's very thin, Jack is, but it's an incredibly sexy sort of thin. I stroked his arms and then my hands found their way to his perfect shoulderblades – every little thing about Jack is perfect. He moved his kisses down my chest, stopping every now and then to lick at my skin – tasting me. The idea made me shiver deliciously. My hands were now in his hair and his were stroking my back and my ass and my legs. We were chest to chest. I tipped my head back and groaned quietly and Jack kissed my belly and started to undo my trousers. God this was heaven. He cupped my crotch and then slipped his hand inside my (non-regulation) boxers.

"Jack..." I moaned as he wrapped a warm hand around my straining cock.

"You like that??" he said cattishly.

"State the obvious!!" I gulped.

He continued stroking me and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I moved my hands down his back and rested them on his ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. He moaned and pulled my boxers down as I did his. I was right!! He is absolutely perfect.

"You're staring." he said.

"You're _perfect..._

"So are you."

We kissed again and then he said,

"Turn over."

I did. He moved down me and touched his lips to the tip of my erection. I bit back a yell and my hips bucked.

"Ralph... you want that... you'd like it if I did that, wouldn't you??"

I think I nodded. Then his mouth was there. He moved his tongue around me and began to suck gently, moving his lips up and down.

"Oh god..." I hissed, grabbing a handful of his hair and moving my hips against his face. His hand was between his legs and I'm not sure, but I think he may have been stroking himself while pleasuring me. Jack's never been shy about touching himself, unlike me.

"Stop." I gasped. "I want – to make you feel good too."

He crawled up beside me on the bed. I kissed him and started touching his chest and stomach, scratching a pattern with my nails – not so it hurt, but just so it felt good. Each time I got nearer and nearer to his throbbing erection until I was stroking him.

"Oh..." he said very softly, and then he began moaning and his hand was on me again. Our legs became entwined as we continued to touch eachother.

"Ralph..." he moaned and stroked me faster, tightening his grip, and I used my spare hand to stroke his ass. I needed release so much I began thrusting into Jack's hands, he was moaning loudly.

"We have to do it this way." Jack suddenly said, straddling me and grinding his erection against mine, both of us slick with pre-come.

"Oh god!!" I moaned, "I'm going to – I – "

And I came all over Jack's stomach. He grabbed my hand and led it to his cock, showing me where to touch.

"Oh... ohhh..." he gasped, coming all over my hand.

"Did you ever do that before??" Jack asked, his lips against my ear.

"No."

"Neither have I, but it's perfect. You're perfect – I knew you would be."**_

* * *

_**

Maybe it might seem a little unfinished, but it gets the point across, yes?? I'm all brushy and drooly now... hehe. Hope you liked.


End file.
